Alone Isn't Forever
by olive luv
Summary: Yzabella, a witch who was Klaus Mikaelson's lover in their mortal life. Irene, a vampire hybrid who has caught the eye of Stefan Salvatore. In both of these lifespans she must protect the Petrova line. But can she control her romantic ties to the supernatural? Or will she fail to carry out her duty?
1. It Was Perfect, Emphasis on Was

1013

"Come on Nik! Put him in his place!" I encouraged my lover. Nik grinned, but he didn't turn his head toward me. Instead, his eyes glinted with his undying love for me. I laughed as he lunged for Elijah with his sword, but Elijah only playfully ducked in the nick of time. Rebekah and Henrik came running to watch the fun.

Rebekah smiled adoringly as she watched Elijah and Niklaus bickering about who would win Rebekah's admiration. I only smiled and rubbed my swollen belly. I was 3 months along and was beginning to show. All of us laughed as we watched Niklaus slice Elijah's belt down the front. Meanwhile, my laughs began to fade as I noticed their parents approaching. My expression grew worried and anxious once I discovered Mikael's gaze turn toward Nik.

"Relax Mikael. Niklaus means well," Esther assured her husband. However, his gaze was kept unwavering on my pour fiancee.

"And is precisely my problem," he commented, turning towards Elijah. Mikael held out his hand and Elijah reluctantly handed him his sword.

"So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior," Mikael growled before lunging towards Niklaus. I gasped and stepped forward, but Elijah stopped me from assisting my betrothed. Niklaus has barely thrown his sword up to meet the assault.

"Father, we were just having fun," he muttered. Nik was almost shaking in the presence of his father.

"We fight for our survival, and you find time for fun! I want to have fun! Teach me!" Mikael yelled before lunging again. Nik was trying to convince Mikael not to do anything rash, but Mikael's temper was not one to question. He was ruthless. Before I had time to claim my bearings, Nik was thrown to the ground, a blade an inch from his throat. I held my breath as i fought against Elijah, but his hold on my waist only tightened.

"You, are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What?! No more laughter?!" Mikael yelled in Nik's face. My fiancee was frightened beyond words, that much I could tell from my position.

"You've made your point, Mikael," Esther threatened. Like me, she was a witch of extraordinary power. Who knows what she could do when tested.

"Ahhhhhh!" Mikael yelled, raising Elijah's sword. I gasped loudly, but soon sighed in relief when I noticed the blade sticking from the dirt, not in his chest.

"Somedays, it's a miracle you're still alive. Boy!" Mikael grumbled, and clearly satisfied with that threat walked off, away from his family and me.

Once Elijah released me I ran to Niklaus. I bent down to the ground and grabbed in broad shoulders in my petite hands. He looked up at me, and smiled.

"Yza, love, were you worried about me?" he grinned, laughing weakly. He was now raised onto his elbows, and was beginning to sit up.

"Of course I was! I love you! Always and forever!" I said, appalled at how he was taking the latest turn of events.

"And I love you and our child. Always and forever, sweetheart," he grinned, leaning up to meet my lips. I smiled into the kiss, and felt like nothing could was perfect. I would give birth and we would be the happiest family imaginable...

Was I wrong indeed.


	2. Boxes and The Supernatural

I had heard the doppelgänger was living in Mystic Falls, so I felt obligated to protect her. I was posing as a human who went by the name of Irene Engel, a meager 18 senior, who's parents had died in a tragic plane accident on their way to a business trip. I had to act distraught, unless my cover was to be blown. I had apparently gone to Mystic Falls, a lost girl who went to a small town for closure.

Once I reached my new home on Fairshaw avenue (made it up), i opened my car door and slipped out. The moving truck wouldn't be in town for 2 hours, so i only had a few belongings in my trunk. I opened the trunk and picked up the first  
>"Do you need some help with that?" a voice yelled. I turned around and saw a dark haired boy, about my age. He seemed to have a certain air of swagger around him, but seemed friendly<p>

"Sure, I could use all the help i can get," I smiled. He walked across the street, not bothering to check for crossing cars. Either a vampire or a werewolf, I thought. Only a supernatural creature would not care about getting hurt, since any human death was only a slight bruise to them.

The boy reached into my trunk and grabbed two of the largest boxes. "The name's Tyler Lockwood, yours?" he asked, heaving the boxes into his

"Irene Engel, newbie to Mystic Falls, senior, 18 years old, orphan," I said. Tyler's smile faded as I said the last word. br

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you're welcome to hang out with my friends and I if you want. We're heading to the Grill later, wanna come?" he offered. I stood to the side of the road, shocked. I was already making friends, and whoever Tyler's friends were either knew Elena or somebody who was related to her in some way.

"Sure, I'd love to come. When?" i asked, a smile re-illuminating my heart-shaped /"Whenever we're done with these boxes. They're there all the time, don't worry they'll love you!" he exclaimed. I grinned back, and motioned to the few boxes I had in my

"Once we get these done we can go. The moving truck should be here in two hours, so when we're about done they'll show up. I'll tell them to move everything inside while we're out. Does that sound good?" I said, beginning to move into the well lit

"I think the question is whether its safe," he laughed. I laughed along with him.

We moved everything into various rooms, and went back outside. Tyler stood off to the side while I discussed the plans with the movers. Leaving the key under the mat Tyler and I walked to the Grill, which was only 2 blocks away. While Tyler and I walked in he held the door for me like a gentleman, to which I laughed even harder. Tyler called over to a table, and I got a chance to look over their faces. The one in the corner of the booth caught my attention. She had dark pin straight hair, olive skin, and haunting brown doe eyes. I knew those eyes. I knew that smile, that small nose, the bow shaped lips.

The doppelgänger. I found her, and I had to protect her.


	3. Mystic Grill

I was in shock for the first moments of staring at the doppelgänger, but quickly recovered. Smiling shyly, I followed Tyler's act and slipped into the booth. The gang smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Irene Engel," i smiled.

"Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert," the doppelgänger said. I smiled across the table and shook her hand.

"My name's Bonnie Bennet, and this is Caroline Forbes," a petite girl with dark skin and hair said. Her eyes held wisdom as they searched mine, and when I touched her hand the corners of her lips tilted up slightly. I smiled at the chipper blonde Bonnie motioned to, and she smiled back seeing Bonnie's reaction to me.

"And as you already know, the name's Tyler Lockwood," Tyler said jokingly. I playfully punched him in the arm.

"No duh, dufus! But I must thank you for the help with the boxes. I would have broken my back with that torturous manual labor," i grinned at him. Tyler smiled and flexed his muscles slightly. I put my hand on his bicep jokingly.

"Easy tiger. No need to exaggerate what we all know you'll never have. I only meant I was too lazy to carry boxes from car to house over and over again," I giggled. Tyler rolled his eyes, as if I had just made a cover story. I rolled my eyes after him. The gang laughed at our story.

"So, where'd you move from?" Elena asked. I thought for a moment before /"Memphis, Tennessee. It's a big change, considering I'm all alone this time around," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Where are your parents?" Caroline asked. However, with a sharp look from Elena, she quickly covered her mouth and began to apologize about how insensitive she was saying that. I just shook my head.

"They're dead now, they died in a plane crash on their way to a business trip. But they're in a better place no, and i am coming to terms with it. It's okay, Caroline," I smiled softly. She smiled apprehensively.

"I lost my parents, too, a little over a year ago. We drove off a bridge and only I survived. But it becomes easy to deal with in time," Elena said, reaching over the mahogany table for my hand. I linked my hand with hers and smiled /"Hey guys. So, what will it be?" a waiter asked. He looked our age, and obviously was familiar with the gang.

"Hi, I'm Irene Engel, I just moved here," I smiled at him, holding out my hand. He smiled and gripped my hand, shaking it a /"Hey, the name's Matt Donavan, it's nice to meet you," Matt smiled, and asked for our orders again. Everyone ordered fries to share.

"Water, Matt. Thanks," I smiled as he went away to make more orders.

The gang and I quickly struck up a conversation. Eventually, after devouring the salty fries we took our drinks to the pool table. Tyler and I were versing and he was winning, only because I was letting him. He made the winning shot.

"I beat the newbie! Beat that, Engel!" he cheered in my face. I took a step back and made a motion of making a bubble around my body. Everyone laughed with me, except Tyler. He only rolled his eyes.

"Best two out of three?" I asked, expecting him to take the bet.

"You're on!" he grinned. As the game progressed it was clear I was letting him win before, and he began to feel saddened by his lack of skill against my own. As I made the winning shot I cheered, laughing, jumping up and down. However, an unfamiliar chuckle brought me out of my thoughts.

As I turned, I noticed the slightly odd haircut, and the crisp clothes. The last thing I saw before he stepped up to the pool table, grabbing a stick, were his bright emerald eyes. They held both mischief and amusement, but also curiosity.

"Mind if I play?" he asked. I shook my head of my dreamy thoughts.

"Game on," I challenged, staring into the soul of his forest green orbs. He smiled a dazzling smile and I melted a little inside.


	4. Alive, Well, Not Exactly

He walked up to the pool table, and leaned against it with his hip.

Crossing his arms, he slightly smirked confidently, "It's your turn," I said, watching his every move. He smiled, and leaned down to take his shot. I almost sighed as I watched his evident muscles moving beneath his clothes. He was obviously very fit. I found myself staring unblinkingly at his back muscles as they moved and contracted as he shot the cue ball. The cue ball expertly hit one of others as it sank into the middle hole. Tyler, who felt the tension in the air, forfeited the game, and left before he could make his turn.

This continued on for some time until each of us had only one ball left. I couldn't stop staring at him in between my turns. He was so handsome, so captivating. I couldn't find anything to say. My tongue felt like sand paper; I was afraid I walked the few steps up to the pool table, on and angle with the cue ball. I angled my shot, and aimed the cue ball towards the ball.

"Good luck," he said out of the blue. I was so startled that I missed the ball completely, and the cue ball went down the hole instead. I stood up nimrod straight and stared at him.

"You cheated," I frowned, placing my hands on my hips. He chuckled and shook his head.

"How was I to know that you were so easily distracted?" he chuckled a bit more, until he took his aim. He leaned over the table, and I took this as my chance to shake the table. It didn't move the cue ball enough for him to miss, but he was leaning to heavily on the table that he lost his balance and therefore he lost his aim. He ended up missing the cue ball completely, hitting only air instead. Chuckling, he stood back up and started inquisitively at me. I just blinked my eyes innocently, while smirking victoriously on the inside.

"What, I lost my balance. It's not my fault that I 'accidentally' shook the table, or that you were leaning so much on the table. It was a happy accident," I said innocently. He chucked even more, shaking his head.

"How about we call it a tie? It's getting late anyways," he proposed, glancing towards the windows. It was already past dusk.

"Oh, I can go all night. I'm practically a creature of the night," I laughed at my own joke. He stared curiously at me, and I wondered how much he knew about me. Obviously he was a vampire since he held no heartbeat.

"Aren't you going to the high school? It starts tomorrow, you should get some sleep before you're first day," he reasoned. I sighed, finally deciding to give in.

"Fine, but only if you drive me. Tyler drove me, and he left a while ago. I can't believe he would ditch me like that, I thought we were getting to be good friends," I joked, shaking my head as I looked down as the dark, wooden floor.

"Sure, we can go now, if that's ok," he said, grabbing his jacket off of a bench. I smiled, and nodded. Keeping his hand on the small of my back, and led me out of the Grill, and towards the parking lot. I internally smiled; his hand felt so warm and comforting on me, even if my skin was covered. He led me to a vintage red car and opened the passenger door for me. I smiled and got in as gracefully as I could.

"What a gentleman. Thank you very much, sir." I chuckled. He smiled and closed the door gently. While he was walking around the car I buckled in my seatbelt. Soon he was in the driver's seat, and had started the car (after buckling his seatbelt).

"Ready?" He smiled, looking over at me.

"Yeah, take me home," I smiled charmingly.

"Just tell me the directions as we go," he said, driving out of the parking lot.


	5. Educational Bliss

As Stefan speeded down the road, the car was silent. Neither of us dared to turn on the radio, or to strike up a conversation. "So, how are you liking Mystic Falls so far?" Stefan asked. I shook my head out of my daze to smile at him and chuckle.

"I plan to stay here for a while," I said. He looked at me quickly, and gripped my hand tighter.

"I'd like that," he muttered softly, but my heightened senses caught it. I blushed and he must have noticed, because he threw his head back and laughed.

"Just keep your eyes on the road, ok? I don't plan on dying with a guy with a funky hairdo," I laughed. He chuckled more, but headed my wishes anyway.

"As you wish my lady," he smiled at me briefly. This time I gripped his hand tightly. We soon pulled up to the school, and he expertly parked the car in a vacant part of the lot. He stepped out and before I could open the door he had done it for me. I grabbed my bag and stepped out, laughing.

"What a charming gentleman, thank you Stefan," I smiled. He chuckled and took my hand, pulling me towards the front doors. However, we had reached a detour running into Caroline and Elena.

"Irene, hey! I didn't know you were coming to school already," Elena smiled her pearl white teeth.

"Yeah, are you starting today?" Caroline pestered. I only grinned at the pair.

"Well, thanks to this guy I am getting enrolled as soon as I can. You can thank Stefan later," I laughed. Stefan chuckled.

"If you need any help just tell us. It may not look big but things can happen," Elena said.

I nodded cautiously. "Whatever you say Elena," I said, and smiled softly.

She smiled back. "Well, we have to get to class! But we'll see you later, ok?" Caroline said. I nodded, and gave them each a hug.

When they left I looked up at Stefan. "Nervous?" he chuckled. I sighed and frowned.

"You have no idea! This is my first time in a school before," I sighed again.

"Were you homeschooled before?" he questioned. I jerked my head a bit.

"Something like that... Come on, I want to get an education before I'm a thousand years old here!" I giggled, grasping Stefan's hand this time. He chuckled, and swung our hands in between us.

"Ok, let's go then Ira," he smiled down at me. I grinned back.

"So, how about you get registered and I'll wait outside?" Stefan suggested. I nodded, and started to shake a bit. The place was like a maze, and there were so many people. It was a nightmare.

"Hey, hey; it'll be ok. Trust me, I'll help you trough this. Ok?" Stefan whispered, lightly gripping my arms. He went down to my eye level, and made me look at him.

"Ok, just don't leave me out to the wolves ok. Some of these people look lethal," I tried to act cheerful, but failed. He only smiled softly.

"I'll protect you. I'm the baddest thing in this building," he said. I giggled, and looked down briefly. I looked back into his light eyes.

"Thank you Stefan, I'll be fine," I whispered. He nodded and I turned, his warm hands falling away from my body. His touch made me burn, but it felt intoxicating. I almost sighed again at the loss of touch. I pushed the door open to the main office, and looked back at him. He smiled encouragingly at me. I smiled softly and went inside, sealing the deal.

After getting registered, I was handed a schedule, which confused me to no end. There was a slip I had to get signed by all of m y teachers. I also got my locker number. '456!' There were nearly 500 lockers in this school?! It was a mansion/maze! "Excuse me, but may you please show me where my first class is on here? I'm new to this," I smiled sheepishly.

She smiled at me kindly, and gently took my schedule. "Alright dearie, it looks like you have History as your first class. Mr. Saltzman's class is just up the hall, take two rights at two different corners right after each other, and his door says room 218. Do you think you have that all down?" she said gently.

"Yes, thank you very much. Have a nice day!" I smiled, moving towards the door.

"You too dearie! Enjoy your first day!" she smiled. i stepped out of the room, and began to walk slowly. I looked around the hallway in slight anxiosuness. 'Where's Stefan?' As I looked around, the entire hallway was vacant. 'Hmmm, must be first period already'. I began my trek down the hallway, and followed the lady's instructions. Soon I found myself standing in front of room 218. I sighed loudly, and opened the door.

All activity in the classroom ceased, and all eyes were on my, including Stefan's. My eyes narrowed at him, and he shrugged guiltily. I guess we would talk about that later. I looked at the teacher in the front of the room, and we both froze. I did not recognize him, but the intensity of his eyes was familiar. I broke the eye contact and looked down at my shoes."Sorry to disturb you, but I'm new to the school. I don't really know how this works," I grimaced. I heard snickers from the students and I flushed involuntarily.

"Well, neither have I - about the new student thing. How about you come and introduce yourself?" he smiled softly at me. I smiled back tentatively and walked over the stand in front of his desk.

"Hello, my name is Irene Engel, and I just moved here a few days ago. I travel around a lot but I was born in America," I said, a bit lowly.

"Where did you move from?" the teacher, Mr. Saltzman, inquired.

"Memphis, Tennessee," I said, and many people looked at me wide eyed. I guess people from a popular city did not visit Mystic Falls often.

"Well, Yza - I mean Irene!; why don't you sit next to miss Gilbert?" the teacher said. I smiled and made my way to sit next to Elena. She side-hugged me and I looked over at Stefan, who was one seat behind me and one seat over.

"Hey, I see you found your way," he said mischeviously. I gasped and smacked him flirtatiously.

"No thanks to you!" I gasped, but erupted into a fit of quiet rage.

"Hey, Irene, are you going to the 60s dance tonight?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "I am if you are, and Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and everyone else," I smiled.

He smiled, "It's a date," he grinned, and I faced the front, flushed. I already had a date with Stefan. Luckily, neither of us or any of the class saw the teacher throwing us, mainly Stefan, murderous ,'She's mine, always and forever' he thought sinisterly. The werewolf inside him threatened to break free, but he couldn't do anything before the curse was broken.

The entire school day went by swimmingly, except for lunch. Someone named Klaus had sent Elena a message, using a girl named Dana.

I felt odd, like it was the same Klaus from a thousand years ago. I felt that something odd was about to happen tonight, but I couldn't bail on Stefan. Speaking of which, the handsome teenager was driving me home after school. W pulled up to my house He smiled at me ," How about I pick you up every day for school, and drop you off everyday?"

I smirked, "Wow, Stefan, way to move slow!" I laughed, and he laughed along with me. "But ok. I'd like that."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6:30, the dance starts at 6:45, so we can hang out a bit before then," he looked deeply into my eyes. "I'd like that," I smiled and we both leaned in. Our lips brushed against each other's softly. He caressed my cheek, but I pulled back with a small smile. "I'm saving the rest of that for tonight!" I giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye Stefan!" I shut the car door and walked up to the door. I turned and smiled at him, and he smiled back, slowly driving away. I smirked, and went inside, to look for a sexy 60s dress.


End file.
